Our Little Girl
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: Modern AU! Noctis and Prompto have been coming home from work late and all stressed out recently, making their daughter Cora worried about them. Is there anything that she can do to help them? What kind of thing are Noctis and Prompto working on at their job?


_Cora's P.O.V._

It has been an unusual week at the household, both of my Dads have been coming home from my Grandpa's work a couple hours later than usual all stressed and exhausted as they walk through the door, not even saying hi to me, and instantly start sleeping on the couch as they sat down. I still remember the past few days of this seeing them sleep on the couch til midnight, making my heart ache for them. They've worked themselves too hard this whole week and I can't take it anymore. I want to do something for them to make them happy, but what could I do? I'm only 15 and I can't do their jobs. Thank goodness that they both don't work on Saturdays and Sundays, it should give me sometime to figure out how to make them happy and let them know that I love them.

I woke up this Friday morning, took a shower, and got changed into a gray t-shirt, black jeans, black/blue sneakers, and tied a black/gray bandana around my right arm before walking out of my room with my bag. As I walked out of my room, I started to hear both my Dads talking in the living room. I leaned by the wall of the hallway and began listening to them. "Hey Noct? Did you get a call from Cora's guidance counselor at her school?" said Papa as he walked into the kitchen. "Yeah...is there something wrong that Cora didn't tell us?" Dad asked as he followed Papa. Shit...I forgot that I told my guidance counselor about what's going on at home. I could just feel the karma slap me in the face right now as I ran my hand through my black hair and watched their movements with my light blue eyes. "You know it's not like her to hide something from us. We always told her to tell us the truth to us no matter what." said Dad. "Just like we should with her." said Papa. Dad looked at him surprised. "I don't want to see our little girl all sad and depressed of what she told her counselor...we're the ones that are supposed to help her solve her problems and make her happy...that's what parents are supposed to do Noct. She's our daughter and I know that she would want us to be with her especially at times like this." said Papa as he began to cry.

"Prompto." said Dad sadly as he hugged Papa. My eyes began to shed tears as I looked at them, making my heart break even more. "Once we figure out what's bothering our little girl, then we can tell her anything she wants to know. How about we call off on work today?" said Dad in a comforting tone. Papa looked up at him and gave him a little kiss on his lips. "Okay." said Papa. They walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. I wiped off a few tears for a second, walked into the living room, walked behind the couch, and out the front door. I looked out to the street and saw a car park near me. I walked upto it and saw my best friend Roxie with her older sister. "Hey Cora." said Roxie. "Hey Roxie." I said as I got into the car. I looked out the car window and saw both Papa and Dad stand outside the front door of the house and wave at Roxie's sister as their way to say thanks for driving me to school. I gave them a little smile and wave and they smiled and waved back at me. After that, Roxie and I headed off to school.

 _Prompto's P.O.V._

Two hours had passed since Cora left for school and both Noct and I have to be there in fifteen minutes to meet with Cora's guidance counselor. I walked through the hallway and saw Cora's bedroom door halfway open. I stood by and looked around hoping Noct doesn't know what I'm up too. Once I knew that the coast was clear, I quietly pushed Cora's door and walked into her room. "Wow Cora...you should give Dad lessons on how to keep a room clean 'cause you always have a very clean room." I said to myself. I looked at her desk and saw a framed picture of her with me and Noct when she was 5 at a family photo shoot. I picked it up and stared at the photo remembering how small she used to be and always wanting to stay behind either me or Noct's legs to hide when she used to be really shy and to watch her come out of her shell years later. Those were the good old days of raising her. The greatest thing to ever happen to me next to marrying the love of my life is my sweet baby girl. Even though she's nearly all grown up...she'll always be me and Noct's little baby girl no matter what. "Prom?" said a voice.

I gently put the photo back on her desk, walked out of her room, and gently closed her door. I turned around and saw Noct standing in front of me, nearly scaring me to death. "H-hey babe." I said nervously as my face began to turn red. "What were doing in her room?" he asked me. "Nothing...just checking if she kept her room clean." I said. "Oh." he said. We walked out of the hall and grabbed the car keys. We walked out of the house, locked the front door, walked to Noct's car, and drove off to Cora's school. After a few minutes, we made it to her school and parked on the guest parking lot. We got out of the car and walked inside the school seeing the guidance office a couple doors down from us. As we walked to the office, I saw Cora at one of the vending machines in the cafeteria with Roxie talking and getting each other snacks. I lightly smiled at Cora just to see her do her own thing to get through the day. I looked back at Noct and saw him lightly smile too, making me smile at him. We walked inside the guidance office and saw Cora's counselor in front of her office door, waiting for us. "Hey Iris." said Noct. "Hey guys, come on in." said Iris as she walked into her office with us. Iris has been working for the school for nearly 5 years now and is Cora's counselor. We sat down near her desk and quietly looked around the room. "Cora should be here in a couple minutes." said Iris. As soon as she said that, we saw Cora walk into the room, looking at me and Noct wondering why we're here instead of home.

"Have a seat Cora." said Iris. Cora closed Iris's door and sat down on the chair in front of her desk, looking around the room nervously. "Cora?" I said. "Hm?" said Cora. Noct and I stood up, picked up our chairs, put them down next to hers, and sat down next to her. "You know that you can tell me and Daddy anything right? If there's something that bothering you here or at home, you know that you can tell us, we'll listen to every word you say. We're here for you sweetheart." I said as I took her hand and held it. Her eyes looked up and down at me and Noct a few times, then we saw little tears begin to form in her eyes making our hearts ache. I wiped off a tear on her face with my right hand and kissed her forehead letting her know that I'm here for her and that I love her. "You ready to tell us what's bothering you?" Noct asked her. She nodded her head yes. "Take your time of how you want to tell them ok?" said Iris. Cora looked at her, blinked her eyes, and nodded her head before looking back at us. Noct and I decided to stay silent so we can let our daughter talk and not start a fight.

"It's the way you both have been coming home the past week." said Cora. Noct and I looked at each other surprised and then looked back at Cora. "You both have been coming home from work later than usual all stressed out and exhausted to the point the three times I tried to say hi to the both of you...you both kept pushing me away saying that you both don't want to deal with anybody. It made me feel that I've done something wrong to make you both be that way like I was the bad guy. I don't really know what kind of work Grandpa's making you both do...but it made you both become jerks to me." said Cora as she began to break down. Iris handed Cora a little handkerchief and wiped off a few tears on her face as Noct and I looked at her shocked and heartbroken seeing her cry like this. "What happened to the Daddy and Papa I really know? What did Grandpa do to you guys?" said Cora. That part literally shot me in the heart after she said that as she put her head down, hiding her face in her hands as she cried, making me cry. I got off my chair, knelt down to her, and hugged her tight in my arms. "I'm so sorry Cora. I know it might not heal you now, but I promise you that Daddy and I will never act like that to you ever again." I said softly in her ear as I cried. I looked up and saw Noct wipe off a few tears on his face knowing her words got to him too.

 _Noct's P.O.V._

"Cora?" I said sadly. Her eyes looked up at me wondering what I was going to say. I opened my arms wanting to hug and hold her close, but felt not sure if she would want too. Prompto looked at Cora looking at me and encouraged her to go to me. She looked at Prompto for a few seconds and then looked back at me, stood up, walked upto me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you Cora...I will never hurt you like that again. I promise." I said. Her eyes looked upto mine and I saw a couple tears fall from them. I wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. Prompto walked upto us and I wrapped my right arm around his waist, lightly pulling him into the hug and watched him wrap his arms around me and Cora. "I love you two so much." I said. "We love you too." said Prompto and Cora.

The three of us laughed lightly together and I kissed their heads, making them smile at me as I smiled at them. "Noct? Prompto?" said Iris. Prompto, Cora, and I looked at her wondering what she would say. "Do you guys want Cora to be dismissed for today so you three can spend time together?" said Iris. Prompto and I looked at each other surprised for a few seconds and then looked at Cora as she looked up at us. "Please Dad please." said Cora as she gave me the puppy eyes. "You know that we can't say no when she gives us the puppy eyes." said Prompto. I looked down at Cora for a few seconds, closed my eyes, then opened my eyes and smiled at her. "Alright...let's go home." I said. Cora smiled happily at me and hugged me again. "Thank you Daddy." she said softly. "You're welcome baby girl." I said softly. A few minutes later, we walked to the main office and got Cora dismissed. We said bye to Iris, left the school, and walked to the car. We got into the car and began driving out of the parking lot.

"Hey Cora?" said Prompto. "Yeah?" said Cora curiously. "Do you wanna know why both Daddy and I have been working late this past week?" Prompto asked. Cora nodded her head yes to his question. Prompto looked at me, smiled, and nodded his head to me and I did the same to him knowing now its my turn to talk. "Do you remember our friend Gladio?" I asked Cora. "The guy that works at Disneyland? Yeah I remember him. Why? Did something happen to him?" said Cora. "No honey...he's ok. He's been at our work for the past few days to get Grandpa's approval of something to bring to the theme park. And Grandpa approved of it yesterday after taking so long to figure it all out. After it was settled, he asked us to bring you over to the theme park with us so he can show you what it is." I said. "He said you're going to love it." said Prompto. Cora raised her eyebrow up curiously at us for a couple seconds and grew a little smile on her face, making us laugh happily. "What do you say...do you want to go with us right now?" I asked her. "Sure!" she said happily. "Alright! I'll call Gladio now and tell him that we're on our way." said Prompto happily as he took out his phone. "Sweet!" said Cora happily. Prompto and I began to laugh happily knowing we haven't seen Cora this happy about going somewhere with us for the first time in a while, making us happy. After about fifteen minutes, we made it to the theme park and parked at the back of the theme park in the employee parking lot.

 _Prompto's P.O.V._

"We made it." I said. "Thank Shiva." said Noct. I turned to Cora and saw her look around as we got out of the car all curious of where we were. "Whoa...I've never been at this part of the park before." said Cora. "Well this is where the employees park everyday and it saves them time from getting out of the park at night." said Noct. "About time you three showed up." said a voice. We turned around and saw Gladio walk upto us. "Hey Gladio, how's it going?" I said. "I'm doing alright, just finished getting the thing in line and ready for a test run for the first time." said Gladio as he patted me and Noct's shoulders. The three of us laughed lightly and looked at Cora wondering what are we talking about. "Something wrong Cora?" I asked her. "No...just wondering what were you guys talking about." she said. "Well how about we find out right now?" said Gladio. Cora smiled and nodded her head yes to his question. "But first you have to close your eyes Cora. Your Dads will guide you all the way there to the warehouse." he said. "Okay." said Cora curiously. She closed her eyes and both Noct and I took her hands, following Gladio.

Deep inside our minds, both Noct and I want to tell her what the surprise is, but we thought it would be the best thing to see her fully react to it without even telling her what it is. "Are we there yet?" Cora asked. "Not yet honey, not yet." I said. "Don't even think about peeking." said Noct. "Now I'm tempted too." said Cora with a smirk on her face. "Really Noct? You had to say that?" I asked him. "What? It was only just for fun." said Noct. I rolled my eyes at him and saw Gladio look back at us as we finally made it to the warehouse. "Ready?" Gladio asked us. Noct and I nodded our heads yes and Gladio opened the door. We walked inside the warehouse and looked at Cora as she began to hear familiar music that caught her attention. "Okay Cora, you can open your eyes now." said Gladio. Noct and I let go of Cora's hands and grabbed my phone and began recording Cora to see her reaction to the surprise. She opened her eyes and saw two parade floats light up in front of her and she covered her mouth in shock, making me and Noct laugh a little bit. "What do you see honey?" I asked her. She looked at me all surprised and began to cry tears of joy to what she sees in front of her. "Aww Cora." I said happily as she walked upto Gladio and hugged him. "Thank you so much." said Cora. "You're welcome kid. You should really thank your Dads for this...they're the ones who really brought this parade back knowing how much you loved it when you were little." said Gladio. I gave him my phone so he could record the floats. He turned to the floats for a second and showed the logo on the train drum float that said _Main Street Electrical Parade_ and then showed a green dragon float. Noct walked up and Gladio gave him my phone back and stopped the recording.

Cora stopped hugging Gladio and looked at Noct and I, wiping off tears on her face. "Come here sweetheart." said Noct. Cora walked upto us and hugged us. "I love you both so much. Thank you for being the best Dads I could've ever asked for." said Cora. We were surprised of what she said for a few seconds and it made us smile, hugged her a little tighter, and shed a couple tears. "You're welcome baby girl. We love you very much and thank you for being the greatest gift of our lives. You are the one person that makes us happy to be parents and to raise a smart, brave, and beautiful daughter like you." I said sincerely. Cora smiled happily at us and we smiled back happily at her. She let go of us and walked upto the two floats, lightly touching them and watching the lights glow. "All this bringing back memories for you guys?" Gladio asked us. Noct and I nodded our heads yes to his question. "I still remember her being starstruck when she first saw it 13 years ago. The lights, the music, and those two floats in front of her stole her heart, begging us to stay and watch it with her." I said. "I remember the nights I put her on my shoulders to watch it better at certain spots and asking me how could someone get on the dragon." said Noct. We looked at Cora again and saw her taking pictures of the two floats on her phone knowing that this might be her only time she would be seeing them up close.

"What do you think honey? Cool to see them up close?" I asked her as we walked upto her. She looked at us and nodded her head at us. We knew immediately that she was lost for words just to be this close to her favorite floats and checking them out. "I think I got a better thing." said Gladio. We looked at him wondering what his idea was. "How about a private test run and Cora gets to ride both floats." said Gladio. "Are you serious?" said Cora surprised. "You sure about this?" Noct asked. "Positive. These two actually had their big test runs last night. Iggy and I made sure that they both worked perfectly, and after talking with your Dad Noct...he asked me if that Cora could test them out too so he could see the smile on her face." said Gladio. "He's coming?" I asked. "He didn't tell you?" Gladio asked me. I shook my head no to his question. "No need to tell them now." said a voice. The four of us turned around and saw our friend Ignis walk in with Noct's Dad, seeing them looking at us. "Hey Dad." said Noct. "Hello Noctis." said Grandpa as he patted Noct's shoulder. Iggy and I looked at each other and shook hands, lightly smiling at each other. I turned to Cora and saw a confused look on her face wondering why is Grandpa here instead of work and in my mind, I think she's still a little mad at him for getting me and Noct all stressed out and exhausted for the past few days, so I walked upto her and stayed by her side as everyone was talking.

 _Cora's P.O.V._

"You okay Papa?" I asked him. He lightly put his hand on my shoulder, looked at Dad and Grandpa for a few seconds, and then looked at me. "Yeah...I'm okay. How about you? You still mad at Grandpa?" he asked me. I blinked my eyes a couple times, looked at Grandpa, and then looked back at Papa. "A little bit, but not as mad and upset like before." I said honestly. He nodded his head in agreement. We walked to the dragon float and I took some close up pictures of the green lights. "You do have my photography side after all." said Papa happily. I looked at him and smiled happily. "And my smile too." he chuckled. I lightly laughed happily and made him smile. "Cora?" said a voice. Papa and I turned around and saw both Dad and Grandpa walk upto us, seeing us looking at them. "Hi Grandpa." I said. "Hi Cora." said Grandpa. "Hi Regis." said Papa. "Hello Prompto." said Grandpa as he shook Papa's hand. "Cora?" said Dad. "Yeah?" I said. "There's something Grandpa wants to say to you." said Dad.

I looked at Grandpa and saw him look at me, seeing a curious look in my eyes. I walked over to him and he put his hand on my shoulder lightly, looking at me in the eyes. "Cora? I'm so sorry for making your fathers work longer this past week. I didn't mean to make you angry and upset because of what I'd done that made them stay longer and not be home with you and taking care of you like they always do. Can you forgive me?" said Grandpa. I stared at him for a few seconds, mentally taking in his apology, and then hugged him. "Its okay Grandpa. I understand why you kept them longer at work to bring this parade back to make me happy after days of them convincing you too. You've done so much for us and you know that we would do the same for you. I'm not mad at you and I forgive you." I said as I hugged him. Grandpa smiled warmly and hugged me back. "I love you Grandpa." I said. "I love you too Cora." said Grandpa. I let go of him and saw both Dad and Papa smiling at me and I smiled back. "Hey Cora, ready to test them out?" Gladio asked me. "You bet!" I said happily. Dad, Papa, and Grandpa laughed happily seeing how happy I was. "Let's get this party started!" said Gladio happily. Gladio and I walked upto the floats and test drove them for an hour and both Dad and Papa took some pictures of me riding the floats and having fun.

Many hours had passed and it was nighttime. We all walked to a spot across from a popular ride to get a good view of the parade. "Is it just me or is everyone tired of walking?" said Papa. "It's just you babe." said Dad. We sat down on our spot and watched other families go to their spots, seeing them smile and laugh happily. "Hey Cora." said a voice. I turned to my left and saw Roxie next to me and I smiled happily. "Hey Roxie." I said. "There you two are." said a voice. We looked where we were sitting and saw a few of our friends walk upto us and sit next to us. As I talked with my group, I looked at Dad and Papa seeing them both looking at me and the three of us lightly smiled at each other happily. I turned back to my group and showed them the pictures I took of the two floats on my phone, making them curious of how I got to be up close to them. After showing them the pictures, the music had finally begun, making my heart skip a beat as my friends screamed happily. _"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Disneyland proudly presents our spectacular festival pageant of nighttime magic and imagination. In thousands of sparkling lights, and electro-synthe-magnetic musical sounds. The Main Street Electrical Parade!"_ said the the parade intro. Roxie hugged me and we began to cry tears of joy. The rest of our little group also cried tears of joy to see the parade come back for the first time in 12 years. I looked at my Dads and saw them smile and hug each other as they talked with Grandpa, Gladio, and Ignis as we all watched the floats go by. After about twenty minutes later, we all started saying goodbye to everyone and began heading home.

 _Noct's P.O.V._

I walked through the employee parking lot with Prompto and Cora to find the car and saw both Gladio and Ignis walk upto their cars. "Have a good night guys." said Gladio. "You too. Let's meet up again soon." I said to the both of them. "Certainly." said Ignis. They got into their cars and drove out of the parking lot, beginning their rides home. I watched them leave for a few seconds and then I looked up at the night sky, lightly smiling at the stars. As I looked up at them, I noticed one star that was shining brighter than the others and it brought back a memory from when I was a kid. _"Hey Dad? Why is that one star up there brighter than the others?" I said. "Noctis...that one star you see up there is actually...your mother's spirit." said Dad. "Mom's up there? I remember you telling me that she died a couple years ago...but I didn't know that she's up there." I said. "She has always been up there Noct...watching over us every day and night. From now on my son...whenever you see that one bright star shine in the night sky, your mother is looking down on you and is smiling to see her little boy all grown up and happy. Who knows, maybe after you have your first child, her light will shine onto your child to keep him or her safe and loved." said Dad._

"Noct?" said a voice. I blinked my eyes and shook my head for a second, snapping back into reality. I turned around and saw Prompto behind me. "H-hey." I said softly. "You saw your Mom's star?" he asked me as he softly put our foreheads together. My eyes lightly widened for a couple seconds to his question, and then I closed my eyes and started to shed a couple tears. "Y-yeah...I did." I said. Prompto was surprised that I started to cry about my Mom, he hadn't seen me cry about her since high school. He's been the only person I've ever told about her besides my Dad, so he knows how much I miss her deeply. "Babe, you know that she's looking down on you and feeling so proud of how you grown up in front of her, even if she isn't physically here with us. You know how much she loves you for who you really are and would never judge you when you came out to your Dad, Ignis, Gladio, and to me during high school. She always wanted you to be happy with someone that you truly care for and want to spend the rest of your life with. You're her little boy and will always be. No matter what." said Prompto as he lightly stroked my face, wiping my tears away.

I was amazed and speechless of what he had said and it made my heart feel full knowing that would be something my Mom would say too. Prompto lightly smiled at me and kissed my lips sweetly. "I love you Noctis." he said. "I love you too Prompto." I said. I kissed him and hugged him for a couple minutes happily. "Come on, let's head home." said Prompto. "Hey, where's Cora?" I asked him. "She's in the car." he said. We walked to the car and went inside it, starting the engine. "Ready to head home Cora?" I asked her. She didn't respond immediately. "Cora?" I said in a slight worried tone. Prompto and I looked at the backseat and saw Cora sound asleep, leaving us surprised and in awe of her. "Wow...I haven't seen her sleep in the car ever since she was 3." said Prompto softly. "Brings back memories huh?" I said softly. "Huh?" he said softly as turned to look at me. "Remember the nights after the parade, she was sound asleep in her little seat as we drove home. That was when we realized that was one of the things to get her sleep through the night." I said softly. He looked back at Cora and I can tell in his eyes that all those memories of what I told him got back into his head and he smiled at Cora. "Yeah...now I remember. Man...those were the good old days of the three of us huh?" he said. "Yeah they were." I said.

We lightly laughed and began to drive out of the parking lot. As we were on the main road for a few minutes, Cora began to wake up a little bit, her eyes slightly opened and seeing us looking at her from the little mirror. "Daddy?" said Cora sweetly and tiredly. "Hi sleepy-head." I said softly and happily. "Did you have a good little nap baby?" said Prompto softly and happily. Cora lightly nodded her head yes. "Are we heading home?" she asked us. "We are, we should be home in a couple minutes." said Prompto. "Papa?" said Cora. "Yeah?" he said. "Can we make some cookies when we get home?" she asked him. "Of course sweetheart...just like we always do right?" he said. "Right." she said as she began to sit up. "Can Daddy help too?" I asked them. "Of course babe." said Prompto happily. Cora looked at us and lightly smiled, making us smile back at her. A couple minutes had passed and we made it home! I parked the car on the driveway and turned the car off. We got out of the car and walked into the house. We put all of our stuff away and walked into the kitchen. "So how do you want to make them Cora? Using the dough in the fridge or homemade?" Prompto asked her. "Hm..? How about homemade? I've learned that making food homemade is better than getting fully made food from the grocery store cause it's from the heart." she said. "Oh really? Who told you this?" I asked her. "Ignis." she said. Prompto and I looked at each other surprised and began to wonder if Ignis taught our daughter how to cook. "Well he is a really great cook." said Prompto. "He did make us an awesome wedding cake." I said. "That's true." he replied.

I lightly laughed and gave him a little kiss on his cheek, making him smile and lightly blush at me. "Alright, let's start making some cookies." he said. "Okay." said Cora and I. We grabbed the things we needed and began making them together. As we nearly finished making the dough, I saw a light blue aura behind Cora as if it was watching her. My eyes widened in complete shock as I stared at it. I turned to Prompto and saw that his eyes were widened in shock as well. He turned to me for a second and then we looked at Cora and the aura again, wondering what it will do next. The aura lightly glew at us for a couple seconds and then faded away. We blinked our eyes three times and lightly shook our heads. "Dad? Papa? You guys okay?" Cora asked us. We looked at her and saw a concerned and worried look on her face. "Y-yeah...we're okay." said Prompto. "You sure? From the looks on your faces, it looked like you guys saw a ghost or something." said Cora as she began to roll a piece of cookie dough in her hands. Prompto and I went silent for a few seconds, looked at each other, and then looked back at Cora. "We're sure." I said. After that, we started to roll the dough a little bit, put it on the tray, and put it in the oven. Fifteen minutes later, the cookies were done, and we took them out of the oven, letting them cool off a little bit, and then ate them in the living room as we watched a movie together. As the credits rolled, Cora began to yawn and rub her eyes and we knew that she was tired. "Thinking about going to bed Cora?" I asked her. "Yeah...it's been a long day." she said. "But fun right?" Prompto asked. Cora smiled and nodded her head yes to his question, making us smile. "Goodnight guys." she said as she began to walk out of the room. "Hey Cora?" I said.

She stopped at the entrance of the hallway, turned around, and looked at me. "Yeah?" she asked curiously. "You're not going to hug us before bed?" I asked her. She blinked her eyes for a second, then smiled and walked upto us. I lightly smiled back, hugged her, and gave her a little kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Dad." she said. "Goodnight sweetheart." I said. I let her go and watched her walk upto Prompto and hugged him. "Goodnight Papa." she said. "Goodnight honey." said Prompto. He gave her a kiss on the cheek too and then they let go of each other. "I love you guys." she said to us. "We love you too." we said to her. She smiled happily at us, and then walked to her room, ready to sleep for the night. Ten minutes after that, Prompto and I were ready to head off to bed too. As we walked to our room, we saw the light blue aura shine again at Cora's bedroom door and seeing her door slightly open. We stared at it in shock as it began to glow. "Noct..? Is that your..." said Prompto. "My mother." I said. The aura glew brightly for a few seconds and turned into my mother. My eyes began to form tears when I saw her face for the first time in twenty-three years, watching her looking at me all grown up in front of her. "Hello Noctis." she said sweetly to me. I began to smile at her and wipe a couple tears away as she smiled warmly at me. I walked upto her and hugged her. "Hi Mom." I said as I began to cry. Prompto looked at us and began to cry too. "I've missed you so much." I said. "I've missed you too. Look at you, my baby boy all grown up." said my mother as we let go of each other. I looked at her eyes and showed a warm smile, then we turned to Prompto, seeing him wipe a tear away. "I believe you two haven't met. Mom, this is my husband Prompto. Prompto, this is my mother." I said.

"Hi Mrs. Caelum, it's very nice to meet you." said Prompto as he shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you too Prompto." she said. Prompto walked to my side and I wrapped my arm around his waist. "I can see why you married him Noctis." she said. "Hm?" I said. "He's the only person you met that makes you truly happy. I haven't seen you smile like this when you were with your other friends. He's the only one who made you feel truly special ever since you met him. I've always wanted you to find someone who made you feel that way and love you with all their heart." she said. "So you approve of our relationship and marriage?" I asked her. "I approve." she said happily. Prompto and I smiled happily at her and she smiled back. "And I also approve of the beautiful daughter that you two are raising." she said. Our eyes widened in shock and we were surprised of what she had said about our daughter. "You know about Cora?" Prompto asked her. She nodded her head yes to his question. "Of course. I've known about her since she was born. I check on her every night to make sure that she's okay and let her know that she has someone watching over her and loves her." she said. My eyes widened in shock again as I took in her words, knowing that one memory of Dad and I looking up at her star when I was a kid and hearing Dad say those words of what Mom would do again. A couple seconds later, I fell onto my knees and began to cry again.

My Mom and Prompto knelt down to me, wondering why I fell to my knees. "Noct? You okay?" Prompto asked me. "You alright sweetheart?" my Mom asked me. I looked up at them and felt my tears fall on my face. "Mom?" I said. "Yes sweetheart?" she asked me. "Thank you. Thank you for watching over us and our daughter. It means the whole world to me that you got to see the biggest moments of my life up in heaven, making me see that you were always with me. I no longer have to be afraid of what comes next in my life; as long as you're with me, I know that everything will be okay." I said sincerely as I stood back up, held her hands, and put them to my heart. "Aww babe! That was the sweetest thing you've ever said to her." said Prompto. My Mom began to cry tears of joy and hugged me, making me smile and hug back. "Thank you Noctis for those words. It truly means alot to me." she said. "You're welcome. I love you." I said. "I love you too." she said. She lightly pulled my face towards her and kissed my forehead, making both me and her smile happily. After that, she began to glow again and we knew it was time to say goodbye. "Goodbye Mrs. Caelum, thank you for visiting us!" said Prompto. "Goodbye Prompto, it was my pleasure. It was very nice to meet you!" said my Mom. "It was very nice to meet you too!" he replied. She smiled at him and then looked back at me. "Goodbye Noctis, just remember: I'll always be with you." she said. "Goodbye Mom. I'll always remember you in my heart." I said. She smiled one last time and then faded away from the hallway.

After watching her light fade, we turned to Cora's room and saw her sound asleep in her bed. We walked upto her very quietly and gently kissed her head. We couldn't help but smile at her knowing that my Mom is watching over her. We walked out of her room and went into our room. We changed into our PJs and crawled into our bed. "Goodnight babe, love you." said Prompto as he layed down his head onto his pillow. I layed down next to him, wrapped my arms around him, layed my head in the crook of his neck, and kissed his face. "I love you too babe. Goodnight." I said warmly. "Hey Noct?" said Prompto. "Yeah?" I said. "You think we should talk to Cora about your Mom? I'm pretty sure that you and your Dad never talked about her at all to her." he asked me. I stayed silent for a moment and then let out a sigh. "Yeah, let's tell her tomorrow." I said. After that, we closed our eyes and fell asleep for the night. In my dream, I saw my house ready for a family party with Prompto, Cora, Dad, and Mom; spending time together as a family. Seeing them there all happy in my dream made a little smile appear on my face as I slept knowing that everything will be okay in the future.

 **Thank you for reading the story! I've wanted to make a Promptis story for a while and wanted to see how they would for them being married and with a kid of their own; and this is what this story became to be! I bet you're wondering how both Noctis and Prompto first met, hooked up, got married, and have their daughter...so here is how it all happened!**

 **Noctis and Prompto first met when they were in sixth grade. Prompto was being made fun of by kids his age and Noctis came to the rescue, stopping the bullies and made them leave Prompto alone for good. Ever since then, they became best friends! Four years later when they were sixteen, Noctis discovered that he had feelings for Prompto ever since they met, but he didn't know how to tell him these romantic feelings. Noct always knew that he was different than his peers, but really found out when his feelings for Prompto came to life. A few days later, he told his Dad and his two older friends Gladio and Ignis that he was gay. To be honest, he was afraid that mostly his Dad would never accept who he really is, but then his Dad hugged him and told him that he was so proud of his son coming out to him and that he loves him no matter and will support him. Gladio and Ignis also accepted Noct for who he really is and promised to support him too.**

 **Two months after coming out to them, he finally decided to come out to Prompto. They stayed at Noct's house after school, had some dinner together, and then before Prompto had to head home, Noct finally came out to him and said his true feelings about him. Prompto was speechless at first, but then told Noct that he's had feelings for him too and came out to him. Noctis was surprised about Prompto coming out to him and he accepted him and his feelings. A few minutes later, Noctis asked Prompto to go out with him and he accepted his request and started dating each other. Two years later at their high school graduation party, Noctis proposed to Prompto and he said yes! They got married seven months later. On their one year wedding anniversary, they decided that they were ready to raise a child of their own, so they went to a doctor to find an egg donor and asked their friend Luna to carry their child, which she happily accepted. Nine months later, Luna gave birth to Noct and Prompto's daughter: Cora Lucis Caelum.**

 **When they held her for the first time, they noticed that she looked alot like them, especially having Prompto's eyes and Noct's nose and hair color. Ever since then, they have become excellent parents to her and made sure that nobody will bully her for having two Dads. If you also took notice of Disneyland and the Main Street Electrical Parade, I decided to put it in the story as a little tribute to the parade. I know that it's been gone for a few months now, but its light and magic will never fade away. Anyways, thank you again for reading and have a fantastic day!  
**


End file.
